Salem Meets Jibanyan
by Smarty 94
Summary: After accidentally ending up in Springdale; Salem meets and befriends a Yo-Kai named Jibanyan and they try to get Salem to Hawaii. Meanwhile; Sharp Shooter tries to make his own team of Autobots as Tri Ninja and Crusher seek revenge for their bosses imprisonment.
1. Jibanyan

At the Toon City airport; Sonic was going to a baggage desk while carrying a doggie cage that had Salem in it.

"Hey, what're you doing?" said Salem.

"Putting you on the plane." said Sonic.

Salem became shocked.

"What? You can't do this to me." said Salem.

"Actually, I can. Half the people going on airplanes have cat allergies." said Sonic.

Salam is shocked.

"What?" said Salem.

"Sorry pal, but if you and me are to enjoy the sights of Hawaii, then you'll have to go to where the baggage is." said Sonic.

He placed the cage on a desk.

"See you on the baggage claim in Hawaii." said Sonic.

Salam grumbled.

Later; an airplane was taking off and Salem was in the baggage storage part of the plane.

"Stupid blue hedgehog, putting me in the cargo hold. What happened to us being good friends?" said Salem.

He sighed.

"But I guess I can understand." he said.

A purple squirrel named Surley (The Nut Job) appeared in front of a cage.

"You're a domestic house pet, yet your friends with a wild animal?" said Surley.

Salem turned to the squirrel.

"He's a humanoid hedgehog living in a mansion." said Salem.

Surley became shocked.

"That changes everything." said Surley.

He put his hand out.

"Names Surley." said The Purple Squirrel.

Salem stuck his hand out of the cage and shook Surley's hands.

"Salem Saberhagen." said Salem.

"So what's your story?" said Surley.

"I was once a powerful warlock before being turned into a cat for attempting world domination." said Salem.

The Purple Squirrel is shocked.

"Wow." said Surley.

"Anyways, my master is heading to Hawaii for an all guys vacation weekend." said Salem, "Why're you on the plane?"

"I accidentally fell asleep in someone's baggage while trying to get to the Toon City Zoo. I live there with my rat cellmate." said Surley.

At the Toon City Zoo; a blue rat named Buddy approached an exhibit that had a Sloth Bear named Baloo and a black panther named Bagheera and held up a picture of Surley to the two animals.

Baloo and Bagheera saw the picture.

"Sorry Buddy, haven't seen him since yesterday." said Baloo.

"You might want to try at Boog and Elliot's exhibit." said Bagheera.

The Rat nodded and left.

Baloo smiled.

"That rat is cool." he said.

Back on the plane.

"But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." said Surley.

On the plane area; Sonic sighed.

"I'm not to sure I did the right thing putting Salem in the baggage area of the plane." said Sonic.

Currently all the guys of the mansion were partying like there's no tomorrow save for Splinter who was meditating.

Marco was on a red 2015 Hoverboard.

"Oh yeah, now this is hover boarding safely." said Marco.

"That's no hoverboard, it's a segway without any handles on it." said Sonic.

Marco groaned.

"Kill joy." said Marco.

"I killed that guy." said Sonic.

Marco left the area on his Hoverboard.

"Those things com bust very easily." said Sonic.

An explosion was heard.

"MY HOVERBOARD!" yelled Marco.

"Segway with no wheels." said Duncan.

Back in the baggage area; an alarm went off.

The two animals heard it and became shocked.

"Is that even a good thing?" said Salem.

"I don't think so." said Surley.

A hatch opened up and Salem's cage was being sucked out of the plane.

The cat became shocked.

"No, no, I can't go down like this. I'm to handsome." said Salem.

He grabbed his new friend and the Squirrel is shocked.

"I CANT FLY I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" Salem shouted.

Surley pushed Salem off.

The cage fell out the plane before a picture of Sonic went into the plane.

The hatch closed up and Surley grabbed the picture.

"Well, I'd better get this owner of Salem's to find him. But best not break the animal code to never talk to anyone." said Surley.

In a city called Springdale; a Yo-Kai cat named Jibanyan was eating a choco bar on a park bench.

The two tailed cat smiled.

"I love my chocolate." said Jibanyan.

He jumped off the bench.

"This is the best thing a Yo-Kai could ever ask for." said Jibanyan.

He looked up and saw Salem still in his cage screaming while it was falling.

The Yo-Kai became shocked before screaming as well.

The cat Yo-Kai was then crushed.

Salem came out of the cage and looked around.

"I'm alive." said Salem.

He looked at the bench and saw several dozen choco bars and smiled.

"Chocolate." said Salem.

He jumped on the bench and grabbed one choco bar before he began to eat it.

"Mmm, I'm in heaven." said Salem.

Jibanyan got out from under the cage and started to walk off, but noticed Salem eating his choco bars.

Salem looked at the Yo-Kai.

"What're you looking at you Garfield reject?" said Salem.

Jibanyan became shocked and screamed.

"Can you see me, can you really see me?" said Jibanyan.

Salem became confused.

"Uh...yeah?" said Salem.

The Rotten Ralph Ghost Cat is shocked.

"How?" Jibanyan asked.

"How? You're in plain sight." said Salem.

Jibanyan became confused.

"Plain sight? But no one else can see me." said Jibanyan.

Salem became more confused and did some thinking.

He then thought of something.

"You're a spirit." said Salem.

The Two tailed Cat nodded.

"To be exact, a Yo-Kai." said Jibanyan, "Still, how is it that you can see me?"

"I was a powerful warlock before being turned into a cat." said Salem.

Just then a voice is heard.

"Jibanyan." A Human Voice is heard.

Jibanyan became shocked.

"Oh no, it's Nyate." said Jibanyan.

Salem became confused.

"Nyate? Don't you mean Nate?" said Salem.

"Speech impediment." said Jibanyan, "You got to get rid of this chocolate. I stole it from Nyate's mother without her knowing about it."

Salem became shocked.

"You stole lots of chocolate? I aint helping you out." said Salem, "This Nate person will hear the truth from you."

"No way, a talking cat would be very weird." said Jibanyan.

Salem just kept on staring at Jibanyan.

The Yo-Kai cat became shocked.

"Oh yeah." said Jibanyan.

He shoved all the choco bars into Salem's mouth before the warlock cat became very fat.

Salem grumbled.

Soon Nate appeared and he was wearing his usual clothes and with him is Whisper.

"Jibanyan, what're you doing in the park?" said Nate.

He then noticed the morbidly obese Salem.

"And why is that cat overweight?" said Nate.

Salem tried to talk, but could only grumble due to the amount of chocolate he ate.

Whisper became confused.

"What?" said Whisper.

"The cat said that he needs someone to rub his belly." said Jibanyan.

Salem grumbled.

"Well, what're we waiting for, let's rub this cat's belly." said Whisper.

He rolled Salem on his back before rubbing his belly.

Salem grumbled.

"Plus, he's got a bad case of diabetes." said Jibanyan.

Nathan joined in on rubbing Salem's belly.

Suddenly; they heard a rumbling coming from Salem's belly.

Whisper grabbed an Umbrella and went to Nate.

"We should take cover." said Whisper.

"Good call." said Nate.

The two and Jibanyan went behind a park bench as the rumbling grew louder.

Suddenly; Salem let out a huge fart that sent all the choco bars inside of him flying out of his butt and crashing into lots of buildings, cars, and innocent pedestrians.

Salem eventually lost all his weight and stopped before panting from exhaustion.

"Whew, I feel better already." said Salem.

Nate looked at the chocolate and turned to Jibanyan mad.

"So you stole my mother's chocolate for the last four weeks, and hid it inside an innocent cat so that he can take the blame." said Nate.

The Red Cat is shocked.

He chuckled nervously before running off.

"SEE YOU AT HOME!" yelled Jibanyan.

Salem noticed Jibanyan running off.

"Get back here." said Salem.

He ran off, leaving Nate and Whisper shocked.

"Did that cat just talk?" said Nate.

Whisper nodded.


	2. Autobot Team

At an abandoned military base; Sharp Shooter looked around the place.

"Yeah, this will certainly do." said Sharp Shooter, "Come on Cliffjumper."

He turned to Cliffjumper who was carrying the Decepticon ship that Sharp Shooter stole over his head and panting from exhaustion.

"Why me?" said Cliffjumper.

He set the ship down on the ground.

"Alright, it's going to be a while to turn this place into the perfect Autobot base, so we need to start immediately." said Sharp Shooter.

Cliffjumper groaned.

"And I thought sounding like Weird Al Yankovic for the rest of my second life was bad enough." said Cliffjumper.

He went into the ship and came out carrying a recharge chamber.

"Where should I put this?" Cliffjumper asked.

He saw a hanger and walked over to it.

He opened up the hanger and entered it before placing the chamber down.

"One item down, several more to go." said Cliffjumper.

He walked out of the hanger.

Later; the two were staring at their newly constructed base.

"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about." said Sharp Shooter.

Cliffjumper smiled.

"An Autobot can get used to these surroundings." said Cliffjumper.

Sharp Shooter approached a stone statue that looked like him.

"So beautiful. Nothing can ruin this moment." said Sharp Shooter.

Suddenly; an Autobot ship crashed on the statue, destroying it.

Sharp Shooter became shocked.

"Except for that." said Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper is shocked.

The two entered the ship and looked around.

They reached the control room and Sharp Shooter did some work on a computer.

"This thing was running on fumes." said Sharp Shooter.

He approached a chair and saw a mini con that looked like a blue version of Fixit passed out.

Sharp Shooter became shocked.

"Huh?" said Sharp Shooter.

He picked up the mini con and inspected it.

"Interesting." said Sharp Shooter.

He walked off with the mini con and passed Cliffjumper.

"Check for any Autobots that maybe on this ship." said Sharp Shooter.

Cliffjumper nodded.

He looked around the place and saw five stasis pods with Autobots inside of them.

"Five Autobots?" said Cliffjumper.

He approached the stasis pods and saw the Autobots that were in them.

One pod had an Autobot that looked like a green version of G1 Warpath, but had the head of G1 Hoist.

The second pod had what looked like a Crimson version of G1 Hoist, but had the head of G1 Wheeljack.

The third pod had what looked like a blue and white version of Animated Prowl.

The fourth pod had what looked like a Silver version of G1 Chromia.

The fifth and final pod had what looked like a turquoise version of Prime Arcee, but with Strongarm's head.

Cliffjumper smiled and grabbed the first two stasis pods before walking off.

In one of the hangers; Sharp Shooter was doing work on the Mini Con.

He was confused.

"Why was a Mini Con piloting a ship?" said Sharp Shooter.

He continued working on the Mini Con when it suddenly woke up and started going all around the hanger, shocking Sharp Shooter.

The Mini Con crashed into a wall and fell on his back before getting back up on his wheels.

"Whoo, I haven't felt a jolt that bad since that Justin Beaver concert on Planet Hathor." the mini con said in a voice similar to Seth Rogen.

He turned to Sharp Shooter and smiled.

"Oh hello. Navy, Navy's the name. And you are?" the Mini Con known as Navy said.

"Sharp Shooter." said Sharp Shooter.

Navy noticed the Autobot symbol on Sharp Shooter.

"It's been a long time since I saw Autobots." said Navy.

"How long was that?" said Sharp Shooter.

"Eh several minutes before crashing." said Navy.

Sharp Shooter fell anime style.

Cliffjumper entered the hanger.

"The ship held five Autobots in stasis pods." said Cliffjumper.

Sharp Shooter looked at Navy.

"Why were there five Autobots in stasis pods on your ship?" said Sharp Shooter.

"Oh, it wasn't my ship, I'm just the caretaker of the ship. I was just delivering it to the Andromeda Galaxy so that the Autobots in the pods can protect it." said Navy.

Cliffjumper chuckled.

"Okay, you're a long way from the Andromeda Galaxy, this is the Milky Way Galaxy." said Cliffjumper.

Navy is shocked

So shocked his head exploded.

"Can you at least unleash the Autobots?" said Sharp Shooter.

Navy's head repaired itself and he pulled out a small device before pushing lots of buttons on it.

Outside the hanger; the five stasis pods opened up and the Autobots emerged from them.

"Whoa, what a planet." the first Autobot said in a Kel Mitchell voice.

The second Autobot looked around.

"Sheesh, if this is a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy, then it's better then what I was picturing." the second Autobot said in a Kenan Thompson voice.

"I could get used to this." the fourth Autobot said in an Amanda Bynes voice.

The third Autobot looked around the place.

"I don't think this is a planet from the Andromeda Galaxy." The third Autobot said in a voice similar to Ted the Bear.

The last Autobot turned to the third Autobot.

"What do you mean Tri Samurai?" the last Autobot said in a voice similar to Lori Beth Denberg.

"I just have a funny hunch that we're not where we're supposed to be." said the third Autobot who was now known as Tri Samurai.

"Of course you're not in the Andromeda Galaxy, you're on Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy." said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned and saw Sharp Shooter.

"And I am Sharp Shooter, me and Cliffjumper were tending to your ship." said Sharp Shooter.

Tri Samurai is shocked.

"My guess my brother Tri Ninja might have something to do with this." said Tri Samurai.

Sharp Shooter became shocked.

"Wait, Tri Ninja had something to do with your ship crashing?" said Sharp Shooter.

Tri Samurai became confused.

"You know my brother?" said Tri Samurai.

"I've got some history with his boss." said Sharp Shooter.

"No surprise I was a Decepticon." said Tri Samurai, "We both worked for Mr. Huge, but I ended up leaving his employment upon noticing how cruel he was and became an Autobot."

Sharp Shooter chuckled.

"That's nothing. I worked for Megatron before defecting to the Autobots." said Sharp Shooter.

Tri Ninja was about to say something but couldn't.

"Okay you win." said Tri Ninja.

Cliffjumper appeared.

"Okay, we should start with introductions." said Cliffjumper.

The second Autobot stepped forward.

"My name is Long Arm." said the Autobot known as Long Arm before he pulled the first Autobot closer to him, "And this is my best friend Cannonball."

"Yo." said Cannonball.

Tri Samurai put his hands together and bowed down.

"I am Tri Samurai." said Tri Samurai.

The fourth and fifth Autobots stepped foward.

"I'm Silver." the fourth Autobot known as Silver said.

"And I am Officer Justice." the last Autobot known as Officer Justice said.

"Okay then. Your ship is in bad condition and will take some time till it's repaired." said Cliffjumper.

"Cliffjumper is right. Until it's fixed up for flying, I shall turn you into a combat ready team." said Sharp Shooter.

The other Autobots became shocked.

"What?" said Cannonball.

"That's right, you need to be battle ready before leaving Earth and heading for the Andromeda Galaxy for whatever mission you have." said Cliffjumper.

"Oh, and one other thing." said Sharp Shooter.

He turned into his truck mode.

"You're going to need some Earth friendly forms like this." said Sharp Shooter.

He then turned into his submarine form then fighter jet form before going robot form.

"Or whatever you saw. When on this planet, you need to follow the Robots in Disguise protocol." said Sharp Shooter.

The team of Autobots nodded.

In a forest; Tri Ninja and Crusher were walking around the place.

"Shooting down that ship with your brother in it was a good idea. But that doesn't have anything to do with killing Sharp Shooter for having Mr. Huge arrested." said Crusher.

Tri Ninja smirked.

"Sharp Shooter's in hiding, the only way we can draw him out is by harming any form of life on Earth since Autobots care about all kinds of life no matter how small it maybe." said Tri Ninja.

Crusher became confused.

"So you're saying that we need to find a very important bit of life to threaten so that Sharp Shooter will reveal himself?" said Crusher.

Tri Ninja nodded.

"Exactly, political figure, mayor, governor, president, anyone along those lines." said Tri Ninja.

Crusher did some thinking.

"How about that idiotic mayor of Toon City we've heard about?" said Crusher.

"Nah I was thinking something much better." said Tri Ninja.


	3. The Team Up

Back in Springdale; Jibanyan was running down the streets before running into an alleyway.

The Yo-Kai cat looked around and didn't see Salem anywhere.

He sighed in relief, but failed to notice Salem appearing behind him.

"Did you miss me?" said Salem.

The Cat literally jumped out of his belt and looked at the Black cat.

"How'd you get here so fast?" said Jibanyan.

Salem chuckled.

"I am skilled in the ways of magic." said Salem.

Jibanyan is shocked.

"That's impossible." said Jibanyan.

Salem used magic to make a choco bar appear in his paws.

"It is." said Salem.

Jibanyan stared at the chocolate as Salem moved it across his face in a hypnotizing way.

"So beautiful." said Jibanyan.

He leaned closer to the choco bar with his mouth opened and tried to eat it, but Salem pulled it away very quickly.

"I love chocolate." said Jibanyan.

Salem chuckled.

"You're going to help me get to Hawaii." said Salem.

Jibanyan did some thinking.

"No, I don't think so." said Jibanyan.

Salem made a brief case appear and he opened it up, revealing lots of choco bars inside of it.

Jibanyan looked at the chocolate with a smile on his face and choco bars in his eyes.

But he got mad

"I'm still not helping." He said. "Besides I rather be on a diet then eat them."

"Oh well, suit yourself." said Salem.

He grabbed one choco bar and began to eat it.

"Mmm, bold, chewy. Is that carmel I'm getting?" said Salem.

Jibanyan kept on staring at Salem eating the chocolate.

" _Don't lose your cool Jibanyan, you know you want the chocolate, just don't do anything stupid to get it all._ " Jibanyan thought.

Salem finished up the choco bar.

He noticed another choco bar.

"Hey, a peanut butter one." said Salem.

Jibanyan finally lost it and leaped towards Salem and pinned him to the ground.

"I'LL TAKE THE CHOCOLATE!" yelled Jibanyan.

He then growled.

"But I'm not helping you go to that Hawaii place. Amy took me there once and hated it." said the Yokai.

Salem clapped his paws together and loads of dump trucks carrying loads of choco bars appeared.

Jibanyan stared at the trucks full of chocolate and gasped as angels floated down from heaven and started singing.

"So beautiful." said Jibanyan.

He then got mad.

"But no. Enough is enough." said the cat.

Salem smirked and snapped his fingers and a magazine appeared.

Jibanyan looked at the magazine and started reading it.

He then groaned.

"Fine." said Jibanyan, "I'll help you out."

Salem smiled.

"I knew you'd see it my way." said Salem.

At an airport in Hawaii; Surley was going through the luggage in the plane.

He noticed a blue suitcase and read a tag on it.

"Property of Sonic the Hedgehog, this must be Salem's owner." said Surley.

He unzipped the suitcase partways and went into it before zipping it back up.

"Ugh, it smells like smelly socks and shoes in here." said Surley.

He sighed.

In the baggage claim; all the guys were looking for their luggage.

"Any minute now." said Yakko.

He then saw a brown surfboard on the conveyor belt and smiled.

"Perfect timing." said Yakko.

Yakko smiled and removed the surfboard from the belt before leaving.

Randy grabbed a red suitcase from the conveyor belt.

Ben approached Randy.

"Did you hear that Cyborg took the pat down before we got on the plane?" said Ben.

Randy nodded.

"Yes I did. He made a smart choice." said Randy.

Ben shook his head.

"Stupid if you ask me." said Ben.

"Stupid? The stupid thing he could have done was ride in the cargo bay of the ship." said Randy.

Ben scoffed.

"Please, the only type of person who'd be stupid enough to do that would be a teenage robot." said Ben.

The two then saw a teenage robot name XJ9/Jenny Wakeman lying down on the conveyor belt.

The two teenage boys became shocked.

Randy smacked Ben on the back of the head.

"Ow." Ben said before turning to Randy, "What?"

"Can't you ever say anything without being offensive?" said Randy.

"Clearly not." said Ben.

Jenny got off the conveyor belt as the two teens continued talking to each other.

"We're on a guys only trip, and you have to find a way to offend someone." said Randy.

"How was I supposed to know that there would be an ugly pile of-"Ben said before Jenny placed her hands on their mouths.

"Don't say another word." said Jenny.

Ben pulled out his cell phone and started texting before sending the message.

Randy heard his phone vibrate and picked it up, seeing a text form Ben saying, "Scrap metal."

Randy typed a text before sending it to Ben.

The omnitrix wearing hero saw the text from Randy that said, "Dude, she's right in front of us."

Jenny is mad.

"Are you done yet?" said Jenny.

Randy typed a text and showed it to Jenny and it said "Sorry about my friend, he is an idiot who doesn't think."

Ben is mad.

"Hey." said Ben.

Jenny turned the hand on Ben's mouth into a cannon, scaring him.

"We'll just be going now." said Randy.

Ben grabbed a green suitcase and ran off with Randy.

Sonic and Spongebob were looking for the cage that had Salem in it.

They saw a pet cage going by on the conveyor belt.

"Is that your cat?" said Spongebob.

"No, for the last time, that's the same cage with that mentally retarded cat inside of it." said Sonic.

The cat in the cage started licking his own face somehow.

"It's like he's mocking me." said Sonic, "Well, my cat's missing. It's the airports problem now."

He and Spongebob then noticed a Segway on the conveyor belt.

The two became shocked.

"Wow, really?" said Sonic.

"Eh." said the sponge

They then saw Haters ship on the belt and became really shocked.

"Yikes." the two said at once.


	4. Training

Back with Sharp Shooter and his new Autobot friends; they were at the same car museum that Shooter was at.

"Okay, scan a vehicle form, but be quick about it. Training starts at 1400 hours." said Sharp Shooter.

The other Autobots nodded and went into the museum.

Long Arm looked around the place and saw a hook and chain tow truck.

His cheek things glowed yellow.

"This thing definitely has my name written all over it." said Long Arm.

Cannonball looked at what Long Arm was eyeing.

"Yeah, you should go with that." said Cannonball.

He turned to a Al-Khalid tank MBT-2000.

"I'm a go with this bad boy." said Cannonball.

He laughed.

He proceeded to scan the tank before turning into it.

Long Arm scanned the two truck before turning into it.

The two truck moved around a bit.

"Nice, I could get used to this." said Long Arm.

Cannonball turned his turret to Long Arm.

"Same here." said Cannonball.

"Hey, hey, watch where you're pointing that thing. You could shoot an optic out." said Long Arm.

"Sorry dude." said Cannonball.

The two left the museum.

Tri Samurai was walking around the museum and saw a jet ski and approached it.

"Water travel, this can be very useful." said Tri Samurai.

He scanned the jet ski before turning into it and back.

He then saw a Sikorsky X2 helicopter.

"Ohh nice." he said.

Tri Samurai scanned the helicopter before turning into it.

"Yeah, this'll do." said Tri Samurai.

He turned back to robot mode.

"Tri Samurai, a little help here." said Silver.

Tri Samurai turned and saw Silver had turned into a motorcycle side car.

The samurai Autobot became shocked.

"Silver?" said Tri Samurai.

Silver turned into robot mode.

"Hey." said Silver.

"Why were you a side car?" said Tri Samurai.

"I tried to scan a motorcycle, but instead wound up scanning a side car." said Silver.

Tri Samurai sighed.

"Of all the vehicles you could have scanned by mistake, you had to scan one that needs to be attached to another vehicle in order to work?" said Tri Samurai.

Silver is shocked.

"I scanned a car that needs to be attached to another vehicle to work?" said Silver.

"Yeah, thanks to your mishap, I now have to scan a motorcycle just to make sure you come on missions now. And I was hoping to scan a high speed police car." said Tri Samurai.

Tri Samurai looked at a Ducati 848 motorcycle.

He sighed.

"Better get this over with." said Tri Samurai.

He proceeded to scan the motorcycle before turning into it.

He drove next to Silver who turned into the side car and attached herself to Tri Samurai.

"Try not to get any ideas." said Tri Samurai.

He then drove off.

Officer Justice continued to look for a vehicle form.

She saw a BMW i8 sports car.

"Nice." Officer Justice said and scanned the car before turning into it and driving off.

Later; the group of Autobots were in robot mode and standing at attention to Sharp Shooter.

"Alright, we've got a long ways to go before you can be combat ready. It'll take time, but you shall be the perfect team of Autobots when I'm through with you." said Sharp Shooter.

Silver nodded.

"Yes sir General Mud." said Silver.

Sharp Shooter approached Silver and got up into her face.

"IT'S GENERAL SHARP SHOOTER TO YOU!" yelled Sharp Shooter.

He stepped back.

"To start, target practice." said Sharp Shooter.

Cliffjumper carried a target 150 meters away.

Sharp Shooter drew out his favorite blaster and shot the target dead center.

"Each of you needs to hit the targets that are set up for you as good as you can." said Sharp Shooter.

He walked off as Cannonball turned to a target.

Long Arm, Silver, and Officer Justice pulled out blasters and aimed at their targets.

Tri Samurai pulled out a ninja star.

The Autobots used their weapons, but missed the targets.

Lots of screams of agony were heard.

Sharp Shooter groaned.

"Aim next time. And don't harm any humans. We are the protectors of life of all kind. We're not supposed to harm anyone, no matter how small or big their life maybe." said Sharp Shooter.

Just then Tolietnator appeared.

"FELL MY WRATH!" shouted the Tolietnator.

The Autobots looked at each other.

"We can shoot him." said Sharp Shooter.

The Autobots started firing their weapons at Toiletnator who ran off in fear.

"Good thing those were warning shots." said Sharp Shooter.

Later; the Autobots were looking at dummies with huge cans for heads.

"Alright, now for this one, you need to know how to knock someone on the ground." said Sharp Shooter, "Watch Cliffjumper."

Cliffjumper charged towards one of the dummies and knocked a can off.

"Okay everyone, try it." said Sharp Shooter.

The Autobots screamed and charged at the dummies, but as soon as they reached the dummies, the Autobots fell on their backs.

Sharp Shooter and Cliffjumper became shocked.

"This may sound like a stupid idea, but maybe we should take the dummies into battle." said Cliffjumper.

"HA!" yelled Sharp Shooter.

He then put a hand on his chin and did some thinking.

"Hmm." said Sharp Shooter.

Later; Sharp Shooter was talking to the Autobots.

"After 45 minutes of training, I've just got one thing to say." said Sharp Shooter.

"We ready for battle?" said Cannonball.

"No, you flunked every test I gave you, even the test involving to never harm a human with a dummy." said Sharp Shooter.

"Please, I'm sure we didn't do that bad." said Officer Justice.

"2,835 actually human casualties in 38 hospitals." said Sharp Shooter.

"And one human was so freaked out he jumped out a window, ran into the ocean, rode a shark with explosives and rode it into a Volcano." said Cliffjumper

"Clearly none of you are battle ready." said Sharp Shooter.

Navy appeared.

"Sir, we've got a problem." said Navy.

Sharp Shooter groaned.

"Great, just what I need." said Sharp Shooter, "More problems."

"The president of this country on this planet has been kidnapped." said Navy.

Sharp Shooter became shocked.

"What, by who?" said Sharp Shooter.

"Two Decepticons." said Navy.

The other Autobots became shocked.

"It must be my brother and his friend." said Tri Samurai.

He turned into motorcycle mode.

"Ready when you are?" said Tri Samurai.

"No, none of you are ready for battle. I shall do this alone since I've faced Tri Ninja and Crusher before." said Sharp Shooter.

He turned into truck mode.

"Keep them occupied Cliffjumper." said Sharp Shooter.

He drove off.

Cliffjumper nodded.

"Ok you dirt bags now see..." He started and saw that all his new friends were gone. "Hey where did you all go?"

In the hanger with the stasis pods; the group of Autobots were getting in the pods.

Cliffjumper appeared and saw what they were doing.

"Hey what gives, I was going to train you guys." said Cliffjumper.

The Autobots turned to Cliffjumper.

"Sharp Shooter's right, we're not battle ready." said Officer Justice.

"We harmed a bunch of far away humans." said Cannonball.

Cliffjumper sighed.

"Look, I know training was very harsh, but everybody makes mistakes, it's what makes us who we are." said Cliffjumper.

Everyone then heard something coming and turned into their driving vehicle forms.

The group saw that it was Team Bee entering the hanger.

"Sharp Shooter, where are you?" said Bee.

"False alarm, it's just Bumblebee's team of Autobots." said Cliffjumper.

Everyone became confused.

Cliffjumper sighed.

"Just transform." said Cliffjumper.

The group of Autobots turned into robot mode.

The guy Autobots on Bee's side looked at Silver and became stunned as Symphony No. 9 started playing.

Optimus stared on in shock.

Grimlock's tail fell off.

Bee's jaw broke before he put it back in place.

Drift accidentally deployed his Mini Cons who became shocked.

Sideswipe stared on in shock.

Windblade saw what Sideswipe was doing and smacked him in the back of the head as Symphony No. 9 stopped playing.

"Ow." Sideswipe said before turning to Windblade, "What?"

The guys got out of their trance.

"Where's Sharp Shooter?" said Drift.

"And more importantly where did all these other Autobots come from?" said Strongarm.

"We were supposed to go to the Andromeda Galaxy, but ended up crashing on this planet." said Long Arm.

"Sharp Shooter was training us to be a perfect Autobot team." said Officer Justice.

"Where is he anyways?" Grimlock said as he was reattaching his tail.

"He went to save the president of this country on this planet from my brother." said Tri Samurai.

"And he left us here because we're not battle ready." said Cannonball.

"Oh it can't be that bad." said Grimlock.

"2,835 human casualties." said Long Arm.

Team Bee became shocked.

"Okay, it's that bad." said Grimlock.

"And one human was so freaked out he jumped out a window, ran into the ocean, rode a shark with explosives and rode it into a Volcano." said Tri Ninja.

"This is why we set up a base in an area that few humans come to." said Bee.

"Maybe we're not cut out for the field of battle." said Silver, "General Sharp Shooter is worried that we'll be turned into scrap metal the instant we enter a battle field."

Optimus stepped forward.

"Sharp Shooter is worried about you. But he's worried because he cares about you and your safety." said Optimus.

Everyone nodded.

"There will come a time when Sharp Shooter will realize that he needs all the help he can get, even if he doesn't need your help." said Optimus.

"So, we need to follow General Sharp Shooter and make sure he's okay ourselves?" said Officer Justice.

Team Bee nodded.

Cliffjumper turned to his group of Autobots.

"Okay then; Team Sharp Shooter, lock and load." said Cliffjumper.

Team Sharp Shooter turned into their driving vehicle forms.

Bee became mad.

"Hey no fair, I've spent 26 days coming up with a good battle cry and you come up with it in less then a second." said Bee.


	5. Getting Help

At the Adams household; Salem and Jibanyan were in the kitchen.

Nate and Whisper were in the living room watching TV.

Salem was looking through the fridge and saw a Boston Cream Pie.

"Ooh, Boston Cream Pie, my favorite." said Salem.

Nate sighed.

"I don't get it." said Nate, "You're a warlock who got turned into a cat? What a crow could not be better? Or a Dragon?"

"Being something cute and cuddly is punishment enough." said Salem.

He ate the entire cream pie and burped.

"Excuse me." said Salem.

He then clapped his paws together and another Boston Cream Pie appeared in the fridge.

Nate is shocked.

"My mom's not gonna believe this." said Nate.

"Believe what?" asked a Voice.

Salem meowed in fear and jumped out an open window before closing it.

Nate turned and saw his mom.

"Um." Nate said.

"Let me guess a Talking cat ate a pie and magicked another one and puts it in the fridge." said his mother.

Nate became confused.

"Wait, how do you know a talking cat did something like that?" said Nate.

"I just saw it happen in front of my eyes." said Nate's mother.

Salem entered the house through the window with a Lemon Meringue pie.

"Well, can't say I saw that coming." said Salem.

He put his face in the pie and started eating it like mad, making a mess all over the house.

Nate sighed.

"Okay, you got me." said Nate.

"I also know his original owners." said Nate's mom.

Salem got his head out of the pie.

"I thought you looked familiar." said Salem.

Nate was confused.

"Wait, you know each other?" said Nate.

Whisper hovered over to Jibanyan.

"This might be interesting." said Whisper.

"Yeah." said Jibanyan.

"Of course we do." said Nate's mother.

"She used to visit the Spellman (my original owners) residents and cleaned up my litter box." said Salem.

Nate is shocked.

So shocked he fainted.

Jibanyan and Whisper also fainted.

"Can I use your phone. I need to make a long distance call to Hawaii." said Salem.

Nate's mom did some thinking.

"Fine, but be quick about it." said Nate's Mom.

She left the house.

Salem went to a phone and dialed a number.

In a hotel room in Hawaii; Sonic's suitcase was on a bed and his cell phone was on a nightstand and started ringing.

The suitcase opened up from the inside and Surley came out of it and saw the phone ringing.

He walked over to it and pushed the accept call icon and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" said Surley.

A split screen appeared and Salem was shocked.

"Surley?" said Salem.

"Yeah, it's me. You were expecting your owner?" said Surley.

Salem groaned.

"Where is he?" said Salem.

"I heard that he went to a beach nearby." said Surley.

He pushed the speaker icon on the phone and went to a window.

"I'd say the one closest to the hotel." said Surley.

Salam nodded.

"Okay, try and get him over to Springdale." said Salem.

He pushed the end call button on his phone as the split screen disappeared.

Surley saw two toothpicks and picked them up.

"This probably won't be easy. There's a reason why sloth's should only make welfare money." said Surley.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At a DMV; a fox named Nick Wilde and a rabbit named Judy Hopps were at a desk talking to a sloth named Flash.

"Can you run a plate for us?" said Judy.

"I am...on..." said Flash.

Judy smiled.

"It?" said Judy.

"Break." said Flash.

Judy groaned.

"You're not enjoying this aren't you. Because I know I am." said Nick.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Surley saw two small pieces of paper and attached them to the toothpicks.

The squirrel smiled.

"This'll be a sinch now." said Surley.

He jumped out the window and grabbed the wall and ran down it.

On the beach; Marco and Spongebob were surfing on surfboards.

Sonic who was there smiled.

"This is just what the doctor ordered, an all guys vacation in sunny Hawaii." said Sonic.

Spongebob saw something in the water and turned to Marco.

"Hey Marco, you might want to steer clear of what's behind you." said Spongebob.

Marco laughed.

"You ain't getting me off this wave." said Marco.

Spongebob sighed.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when Jaws pops out of the water and eats you." said Spongebob.

Spongebob surfed away as Marco became shocked.

"SHARK!?" yelled Marco.

He turned around and saw a shark fin approaching him.

The Mexican screamed and surfed away very fast.

However; Wakko emerged from the water with a shark fin hat on.

"That was easy." said Wakko.

Marco ran from the water and jumped into a hot tub that Owen was in.

He looked at the bubbles.

"Tell me those are the bubbles from the tub." said Marco.

Owen smiled

"Oh the Bubbles are from the tub." He said.

Marco sighed.

"Thank goodness." said Marco.

Sonic felt something tugging on the sports tape on his legs and looked down and saw Surley with the toothpicks.

Sonic became confused.

"A squirrel with sign language flags?" said Sonic.

Surley started waving the flags around sending a message to Sonic.

"I don't know how to interpret that." said Sonic.

Surley groaned.

"Okay, this'll be harder then I thought." Surley thought.

Jenny appeared.

"Excuse me, but is that squirrel trying to speak with sign language flags, because I know how to interpret that." said Jenny.

Sonic looked at the teenage robot.

"Alright." said Sonic.

He then thought of something.

"Wait, weren't you in the baggage claim?" said Sonic.

"Yes I was. I would have set off the metal detector easily." said Jenny.

"Why didn't you just take the pat down?" said Sonic.

Jenny did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." said Jenny.

Surley made with the flag language.

Jenny saw this and smiled.

"Okay, the squirrel is saying that someone named Salem is in Springdale Japan." said Jenny.

Sonic became shocked.

"Salem." said Sonic.

He fainted.


	6. Team Sharp Shooter

At Washington DC; Tri Ninja and Crusher had lots of people tied up, including Mr. Peabody and his adopted son Sherman.

"Oh yeah, with this many people, Sharp Shooter will definitely come to the rescue." said Tri Samurai.

"You'll never get away with this." said a guy.

Crusher laughed.

"I've got five good reasons for you to shut up." said Crusher.

He pulled out a pistol and started shooting at the guy.

"One, two, three four five." said Crusher.

The guy fell on the ground as he was dead.

Everyone became shocked.

"That was my Vice President." said Mr. Peabody.

Sharp Shooter appeared and turned into robot mode before pulling out two Gatling Guns.

Tri Ninja and Crusher turned to Sharp Shooter.

"I hear you're looking for me." said Sharp Shooter.

Crusher saw Sharpshooter and is mad.

"We were." said Crusher.

He pulled out his bazooka and shot a rocket to Sharp Shooter.

Sharp Shooter put the Gatling guns away and drew out his main blaster and shot the rocket, destroying it.

Everyone was shocked by that.

"What are these things?" said Sherman.

"I don't know." said Peabody.

Sharp Shooter then pulled out his knife.

"Alright then, time to get this over with." said Sharp Shooter.

He charged at Tri Ninja who pulled out some Sais and clashed them with Sharp Shooter's knife.

Sharp Shooter aimed his gun at Crusher and shot him in the chest.

Tri Ninja kicked Sharp Shooter across the face.

The gun wielding Autobot shot at Tri Ninja who just deflected every shot away.

Crusher pulled out his bazooka and shot Sharp Shooter in the back, knocking him to the ground.

Tri Ninja put his Sais away and pulled out a ninja sword.

"Time to finish this." said Tri Ninja.

He got ready to slash Sharp Shooter's head off, but was kicked far away by Tri Samurai in robot form.

Long Arm still in tow truck form sent his hook to Sharp Shooter.

Tri Samurai attached the hook to Sharp Shooter's back and Long Arm pulled Sharp Shooter away.

Long Arm turned into robot mode and inspected Sharp Shooter.

"Looks like his stabilizer is badly damaged, but I'll have it fixed up in no time." said Long Arm.

He went to work on Sharp Shooter's stabilizer.

"Just a little here, a little there. And done." said Long Arm.

Sharp Shooter got up and looked at his team.

"What're you doing here?" said Sharp Shooter.

"We just couldn't stand the thought of losing our mentor." said Officer Justice.

Sharp Shooter chuckled.

"I have that affect on others." said Sharp Shooter.

Cliffjumper just sighed.

"I know, I should have listened to you and made sure the Autobots didn't show up here. You're right, they're not battle ready." said Cliffjumper.

"No, they are battle ready. I just didn't want anything to happen to them. I already lost so much stuff when I was a Decepticon, I won't lose anything now that I'm an Autobot." said Sharp Shooter.

He turned to the Decepticons.

"This time, we're doing it like a team. Under your command." said Cannonball.

Sharp Shooter smirked.

"Autobots; lock and load." said Sharp Shooter.

"Hey, I came up with that." said Cliffjumper.

"We'll use it." said Sharp Shooter.

Bee groaned.

"Seriously?" said Bee.

The Autobots charged and Sharp Shooter tackled Crusher to the ground.

Tri Samurai and Tri Ninja pulled out their swords.

"I see you survived brother." said Tri Ninja.

"It'll take more then a destroyed engine to kill this Autobot." said Tri Samurai.

The two started clashing swords.

"I've improved." said Tri Samurai.

Sharp Shooter and Crusher battle each other.

Cannonball turned to Crusher.

"Eat plasma beams triple changer." said Cannonball.

However; his turret shot out green slime instead which made Crusher slip on the ground.

Cannonball chuckled nervously.

"I meant to do that." said Cannonball.

Tri Samurai and Tri Ninja continued clashing swords with each other.

"I've always been the best one and you know it." said Tri Ninja.

"Tell that to my mentor." said Tri Samurai.

He pushed Tri Ninja away before slicing his arm and leg off.

"Crusher, retreat." said Tri Ninja.

Crusher tried to get on his feet, but kept on slipping on the slime.

"WHY DO I HAVE SLIME!" He shouted and slipped away screaming like a little human girl.

Tri Ninja groaned and grabbed his arm and leg before hopping off.

"Autobots fall back. We'll rendezvous back at Sharp Shooter's base." said Bee.

"Agreed, Sharp Shooter is the real hero." said Optimus.

Team Bee turned into their vehicle forms before leaving.

Mr. Peabody approached Sharp Shooter.

"You saved my life. Who are you, and who is your team?" said Mr. Peabody.

Sharp Shooter became shocked.

"My team? These guys, they-"Sharp Shooter said before being interrupted by Officer Justice.

"The members of General Sharp Shooter's team of atonimous robotic organisms from Cybertron, otherwise known as Autobots." said Officer Justice.

Sharp Shooter became shocked.

"What?" said Sharp Shooter.

Cliffjumper leaned over to Sharp Shooter.

"Just go with it." said Cliffjumper.

Sharp Shooter gulped.

"I'm General Sharp Shooter of Team Sharp Shooter." said Sharp Shooter, "My Lieutenant Cliffjumper."

Cliffjumper did some boxing moves.

"I'll make evil forces wish they were never born." said Cliffjumper.

"My medical expert and inventor, Long Arm." said Sharp Shooter.

"You need anything fixed up or built, I can do it for you." said Long Arm.

"Martial Arts expert Tri Samurai." said Sharp Shooter.

Tri Samurai did some slashing with his sword.

"My scout Officer Justice." said Sharp Shooter.

"I'll search out anyone you want me to find." said Officer Justice.

"Athletics coach, Silver." said Sharp Shooter.

"Hey." said Silver.

"And what I hope to be a weapons and demolitions expert Cannonball." said Sharp Shooter.

Cannonball chuckled.

"Get a load of my heat seeking missile." said Cannonball.

He got ready to shoot a missile out of his turret, but instead shot out some smoke.

Cannonball groaned.

"Scrap." said Cannonball.

"See, this is why you should always pay attention when you train Cannonball." said Long Arm.


	7. Sonic Reclaims Salem

Back at the Adam's household; Salem, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan were in Nate's room.

Salem started walking on Nate's bed.

"Oh yeah, just what the doctor ordered." said Salem.

He then laid down on the bed and fell asleep while purring.

Nate saw this and smiled.

"You know something Whisper Salem may be a warlock turned cat but he is pretty cool." said Nate.

The Red Yokai Cat sighed at his best human friend and ate Some M&Ms.

"Yeah, he ain't that bad." said Jibanyan.

"Maybe we should keep him." said Nate.

Sonic entered the room.

"I'll take that sleeping black cat." said Sonic.

The three turned around in confusion.

"How did you get here?" said Nate.

"I took the back door." said Sonic, "Boy, you really need to keep that thing locked."

"No, I mean how did you get to Springdale?" said Nate.

"I had a robot fly me over here." said Sonic.

Nate became confused.

"A robot?" said Nate.

"She's waiting outside for me." said Sonic.

Nate became confused.

"She? Why can't it be a guy?" said Nate.

Sonic smacked Nate across the face.

"You sexist." said Sonic.

Nate is mad.

"I'm not sexist, I'm just confused on how this she bot has a gender." said Nate.

"One of my friends is part robot, and he's a he." said Sonic, "Anyways, I'll be taking Salem now."

He grabbed Salem who instantly woke up and saw Sonic.

Salem smiled.

"Sonic." said Salem.

He nuzzled up to Sonic and started purring.

"Yeah I know, it's good to see you too." said Sonic.

He started to leave the room but turned back around.

"By the way, keep those Yo-Kai of yours very close to you." Sonic said before walking off.

Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan were shocked.

"What just happened?" said Whisper.

At Sharp Shooter's base; the two groups of Autobots were in a hanger talking to each other.

"Those Decepticons didn't know what hit them. They sure got a beating from us." said Cannonball.

Long Arm turned to Cannonball.

"You slimed a Decepticon when trying to shoot out some plasma." said Long Arm.

"But I still got him." said Cannonball.

"Yeah, you caused him to slip all over the place." Silver.

The Autobots started laughing.

Navy entered the hanger.

"Well, the ships fixed up. Now we can go to the Andromeda Galaxy as arranged." said Navy.

Everyone turned to Navy.

"No need to. We decided to stay here on Earth." said Tri Samurai.

Navy became shocked.

"What? I just repaired a spaceship for nothing?" said Navy.

"Sharp Shooter proved that he's a great leader." said Bee.

"And the good thing is that President Peabody has allowed us to stay on this planet and will make sure that only the government knows about us." said Officer Justice.

"But some agent who looks like this Agent Fowler person who just so happens to be his twin brother known as Super Special Secret Agent Fowler will show up at times to monitor our work." said Sharp Shooter.

"Agent Fowler was a great human to work with." said Optimus.

Navy groaned.

"Great, now what am I going to do with the spaceship?" said Navy.

Long Arm laughed.

"I'll turn that thing into a space/ground bridge. Besides, if anyone can turn a spaceship into any kind of bridge, I'm just the bot for the job." said Long Arm.

He walked out of the hanger.

Optimus turned to Sharp Shooter.

"Sharp Shooter, a word with you in private." said Optimus.

Sharp Shooter nodded.

"Sure thing Optimus Prime." said Sharp Shooter.

He and Optimus walked off.

Cannonball turned to Windblade.

"Hey toots, check out my fireworks." said Cannonball.

Instead, he shot out a bouquet of roses that Sideswipe caught.

"Scrap." said Cannonball.

Sideswipe turned to Windblade.

"No hard feelings for earlier right?" said Sideswipe.

Windblade grabbed Sideswipe and pulled him very close.

"Does this answer your question?" said Windblade.

She then kissed Sideswipe.

"Get a room." said Strongarm.

Meanwhile with Optimus and Sharp Shooter; they were looking at a setting sun.

"You've done well Sharp Shooter, you proved that despite holding your team back that you're a great leader." said Optimus.

"Well, I learned from the best." said Sharp Shooter, "You."

The two turned to each other.

"I've got some advice for you." said Optimus.

Sharp Shooter became confused.

"What?" said Sharp Shooter;

"Don't be one of those human Hollywood heroes, be a real hero. Real heroes don't yell and act tough; they are tough enough to be gentle, so control yourself." said Optimus, "There will always be challenges that a leader must face, but I know that you will accomplish all the challenges that life throws at you General Sharp Shooter."

Sharp Shooter nodded.

"Yes Optimus." said Sharp Shooter.

He and Optimus turned back to the sun.

"General Sharp Shooter, I think I'll stick with that title for a while." said Sharp Shooter.


End file.
